


Get a Grip, Ezio

by randomerey



Series: High School Disasters [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creepy Teachers, Dating, Ezio is a playboy, F/M, Friendship, Nightmares, OOC characters, Siblings, hiding secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ezio is a high school playboy, and his family and friends can't do anything to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Grip, Ezio

**Author's Note:**

> I've been good. Why don't I own Assassin's Creed yet?   
> Anyway, I only own Azima, Kali, Emilia, and Skyler. Everyone else is owned by Ubisoft.

" _Mio Dio_ , you guys!" Ezio said. "There's no harm in it!"

"Ezio, you'll bang anything that walks on two legs and has a pretty face." Shaun pointed out.

"You're just trying to make me like all of you, with steady relationships and stuff." Ezio huffed.

"You're acting like Cesare." Claudia said.

"I am nothing like that  _bastardo_!" Ezio yelled back. "Don't ever compare me to him!" 

He stormed out of the room. They heard the door slam and his car roar away.

"Fucking asshole." Desmond said darkly. Kali stood at the window, watching his car fade into the distance.

"Kali?" Skyler said. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." The dark-haired girl shook herself from her trance. "Just...fine." 

 

Ezio sped along the highway alone.

Well, not alone. His girlfriend of the week, Cristina, sat next to him, the wind blowing her hair away from her face. But even though she was there, Ezio felt alone.

Maybe that was why all the others had made attachments like that. Altaïr and Maria, Malik and Azima, Shaun and Rebecca, Clay and Skyler, Desmond and Lucy, Kadar and Claudia. They'd all chosen each other, and they all seemed happier because of it.

Ezio didn't make emotional connections. He had a different girlfriend every week. Last week, it had been Sofia Sartor. She was charming, but Ezio had found her too intelligent for his taste. Too unwilling to take risks. Cristina, on the other hand, was almost too willing to take risks, almost too stupid. It was like she had no common sense.

Ezio had never felt attracted to anyone, never felt like that person had to be his. He simply chose from the girls that fell at his feet. Although, as of recently, he hadn't been as entertained by it. He hadn't been as happy with his lifestyle as he once was. 

"Ezio?" Cristina said. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm...fine,  _bella_. I'm gonna take you back to your place, though, okay?" Ezio said distractedly.

"Well...okay..." Cristina said, clearly disappointed.

"Tomorrow." Ezio promised. Cristina nodded.

He stopped at her place and walked her to the door. They said their goodnights and parted ways. 

Ezio returned to the house he lived in with his sister Claudia and cousins Connor and Aveline.

Claudia was waiting in the living room. "What was that about?" 

"What was what about?" Ezio asked, edging towards the stairs.

"You leaving like that." Claudia said. "I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking." 

"It's okay." Ezio told his sister. "I've been a jerk." 

"An absolute  _bastardo_." Claudia grinned.

"I'll give you that one." Ezio grinned back. " _Mio Dio_ Claudia, such language from a lady!"

"I'm no lady and never will be!" Claudia retorted.

"Not hanging around with Kadar you won't be. You're both such children." Ezio joked.

Claudia glared at him jokingly. "Get some sleep, Ezio. You rarely do." 

Ezio nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He marched upstairs to his younger sister's laughter and slid into bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Sometimes, even major problems like the one on Ezio's mind can't keep you awake.


End file.
